Cat (Fat Cat)
The cat is the main character of Fat Cat, who is accompanied by the owl. The cat also appears as a boss of Nitrome Must Die. __TOC__ Appearance Fat Cat The cat is seen only from the back in every stage, including the intro stage. A shade of pink is seen on the middle of its body, while purple is seen on its sides, including its ears. The two pairs of whiskers are medium purple rectangles sticking off the side of its face. It has slightly pink paws. Nitrome Must Die The cat has a very big stomach being coloured white in the middle, outlined with pink. Its whole body is purple, including its arms, legs and tail. Its hands are bring rested on its body, with its legs hanging. The cat's face is coloured in pink, with its head coloured purple and two pairs of whiskers. Game information Fat Cat History In game The cat's job is to cross the finish line without losing all of its lives, which can be hard to do if there are many enemies present in the game. Throughout most of the levels, food will be available for the cat to pick up in the game. When the cat does pick up food, it will activate its megaburp, which the cat can use to destroy destructible blocks or enemies. Nitrome Must Die The cat appears as the sixth boss of Nitrome Must Die, appearing on level sixty. The cat appears gigantic in size, having a belly which takes up its entire body. The cat is stationary for most of the battle, hovering in the same place and seeming as if it is sleeping. The cat relies on the owl for protection in its stationary periods, being entirely defenseless during that time. Phase one The cat will be stationary for the entire part of the level. The owl will rotate around the cat in circles, firing bullet clusters. When the cat's health reaches a certain point, the cat will begin to move around, moving horizontally at the top level, firing its megaburp. After doing this a few times, it will move back to its stationary position. Phase two Exactly like phase one, only it will perform its megaburp attack when its health drops to a lower point. Phase three During this phase, the cat will remain in the middle of the level like in the last two phases, only this time the owl will adjust itself to that it follows the player that last fired upon the cat, moving when the player moves. After the cat's health is depleted, it will explode. Oodlegobs Gallery Full fatcat.png|An avatar of the owl and the cat Full fatcat zombie.png|An avatar of the owl and the cat as a zombie Trivia * The cat in Nitrome Must Die heavily resembles the big cat seen in the opening of Fat Cat. * If the cat's sprite from Fat Cat is zoomed in very closely, a skull head can be seen. * During development the cat was referred to as "Neko", which means "cat" in JapaneseBeta level four Fat Cat image. ...Ooh cake! Neko loves being fed yummy cake!. Sources }} Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Main characters Category:Beta